We Are Lost!
by Sakazaki-Rikou
Summary: kelima perempuan seperjuangan sekarang harus terpisah. tapi.. masalahnya mereka bukan hanya sekedar terpisah.. tapi mereka terpisah di dimensi Sengoku Basara!
1. Chapter 1 : Portal

We are Lost!

Baiklah, ini demi imajinasi tahun pertama di SMP yang nggak pernah kewujud. Ceritanya Author sama temen-temen seperjuangan.

Rate : T.

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom! Sama beberapa bintang tamu yang asalnya dari Capcom.

Warning : Typoo turun bagaikan air hujan. Humor garing krenyes-krenyes, khas tempe busuk.

Baiklah, silakan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Portal.<p>

"SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? JANGAN DUDUK DILUAR! ENTAR KALO KETAHUAN KELAS KITA JAM KOSONG GIMANA!" teriak Tsania.

"Iya! Iya! Sun! Nggak usah tereak gua juga denger! Gua kagak budeg!" kata Sakazaki (disini disingkat Saki ajah).

Yah, kurasa kalian enggak perlu diterangin. Sakazaki adalah Author di cerita ini. Belakangan ini Sakazaki butuh ketenangan untuk memikirkan lanjutan tulisan. Berhubung kelas saya benar-benar rame.

"Ayo cepetan masuk!" kata Tsania (yang biasa dipanggil Suneo). "Gua nggak mau telinga gua budeg Sun.." kata Sakazaki

"Makanya, gua udah bikin penyumbat telinga nih." Kata Tsania memberikan alat ciptaannya itu pada Sakazaki.

Dia adalah Tsania yang biasa dipanggil Suneo, entah karena suka doraemon apa gimanalah.. engga tahu. Dia terhitung pinter menciptakan penemuan-penemuan.

"Trims.." kata Sakazaki.

"Anggep aja sebagai balas jasa, lo kan udah nraktir gua.." kata Tsania.

"Heh.. lu denger nggak?" tanya Tsania.

"Saki..." panggil Tsania.

"SAKI!"

"SAKAZAKIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"percuma lu tereakin sampe suara elo habis. Penemuan elo tuh terlalu manjur Sun.." kata Tika.

Namanya Atika, pernah dipanggil Tiko (tupai di Dora The Explorer itu loh..) waktu SD. Dia temen Author dari SD. Dia juga termasuk jajaran siswa paling pintar di Biologi.

"Oh.. iya ya.." kata Tsania napok keteknya.

"Eh, tapi kok gua bisa lupa?" gumam Tsania.

"La wong napok aja lu napok ketek lo. Gimana lo mau bener?" saut Fajrin.

Namanya Fajrin. Pertama kenal waktu kemping. Orangnya dramatis banget tau, tiap kali ada angin semilir atau angin yang kecepatannya pas. Dia pake buat nambah efek gratis gaya slow motion dia. Padahal selebihnya waktu itu datang waktu dia lagi mau buang sampah.

"Halo guys.. lagi ngerundingin apaan nih?" kata Zalfa.

Dia adalah Zalfa, sekarang teman sekelas Author. Dia termasuk mini, tapi kalo soal debat. Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin...

"Nggak terima ngerunding.." kata Tika.

"Ngegosip?" tanya Zalfa.

"Bukan.."

"Terus apaan?"

"Debat!"

"Debatin apaan?" tanya Zalfa polos.

"Udah.. kamu jangan pura-pura enggak tau deh Zal.. yang namanya 4 orang di depan lo tuh enggak bisa bebas dari DEBAT!" kata Tsania.

"Iya ya.." kata Zalfa.

"Anu.. gimana kalo nanti kita pulang bareng?" tanya Zalfa. "Kenapa?" tanya Fajrin.

"Gua sih mau.. asal lo yang nraktir.." kata Tika.

"Ogah.. gua lagi bokek.."

"La lu niat ngelakuin nggak?"

"Gue sih niat! Tapi kita enggak perlu ngeluarin biaya!"

"APAh! Jadi ... jalan-jalan gratis?! YEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

"Siapa bilang jalan-jalan gratis!"

"La trus apaan sih?"

"Kita jalan kaki!"

"Halah..."

"Eh, kalian ngomongin apaan?" tanya Sakazaki yang ketinggalan pesawat.

"Wadepak! Elo nggak dengar Saki? Sekenceng ini kamu enggak denger! Kamu udah mulai tuli ya?" tanya Fajrin yang dramatisnya kambuh.

"Tik.. cepotin tu alat.." kata Tsania. Jarang banget lo pinter Sun..

"Nah! Lepas!"

"Jadi.. gua ketinggalan apaan?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Buanyak! Tapi kamu enggak usah tahu!" kata Fajrin.

"Hah?"

"Yang penting, kita nanti harus pulang bareng! Enggak ada tapi-tapian! TITIK!" kata Zalfa seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sejak kapan Zalfa jadi seneng merintah orang?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Sejak elo pake alat gua.." kata Tsuneo. Eh! Tsania!

* * *

><p>"Trus.. kita mau jalan kaki kemana?" tanya Tika.<p>

"Adadeh.." kata Zalfa.

"Lu enggak mau bilang yang sebenarnya, gua gantung di gedung sate baru tau rasa.." kata Sakazaki dengan nada horor. Sampe ke-4 temannya yang lain saling merapat. Takut kalo Sakazaki ngamuk.

"Gua terlalu imut untuk dinistai.." kata Zalfa.

"Badan lo doank.. muka lo enggak..." kata Fajrin sambil tertawa tergelak-gelak diikuti Tsania.

"Okeh okeh pren... terus intinya kita mau kema-"

"STOP!" semuanya berhenti langsung.

"Kau mencuri hatiku~"

"Hatiku! Hatiku!"

"ZAL! Yang serius! Lu minta gua cekek lo pake rante terus akal lo bisa balek!" kata Sakazaki nyaris kumat.

"Yang nyanyi bukan gua Vi! Mereka kok!" kata Zalfa nunjuk Fajrin dan Tsania yang mulai konser.

"Oh.. dan kenapa kamu masih manggil aku Vio?" tanya Sakazaki. Di real-life, panggilan asli Author adalah Vio.

"Itu kan emang nama elo.. Salvia Rifdah.." kata Tika sambil merangkul teman se-SD dan se-SMPnya itu.

"Oh ya, Vio enggak akan sempurna tanpa Doni!" kata Tsania. Sementara Fajrin masih belum berhenti konser,

"OKEH! OKEH! K-POPers! Lo berani bicara lagi gua lubangi pala lo semua pake Vallen Nightmare!" kata Sakazaki sambil nodong pistolnya.

"Ebuset! Sabar deh mbak Sakazaki! Dikit-dikit marah makin tua loh.." kata Tsania.

"Jadi juga gua lubangin pala lo Sun.." kata Sakazaki makin horror.

"Lo enggak serius kan Saki?" tanya Tika ngeri.

"Emang enggak." Kata Sakazaki santai sambil mengembalikan semua senjatanya kembali.

"Terus... gua dikacangin gitu?" tanya Zalfa.

"Seenggaknya lo masih punya Fajrin.." kata Tsania.

"Ogah ah.. liat aja orangnya.." kata Zalfa nunjuk Fajrin.

"AYO! SEMUANYA! BERNYANYI BERSAMA FAJRIN DISINI SAMPE ADZAN SUBUH NANTI BERKUMANDANG!" kata Fajrin asik sama konsernya.

"Siapa sih.. enggak kenal gua.." kata Tika.

"Dia kan soulmate elo.. masa lupa?" tanya Tsania.

"Tapi repot juga punya temen macam Fajrin.." kata Zalfa sweatdrop.

"Saki.. lu bisa ngembaliin akal sehatnya kan?" tanya Tsania. Sakazaki mengangguk.

"Fajrin..."

"Aku tanpamu.. butiran debu..."

"Jrin... Fajrin..."

"Eh! Kenapa kamu! Kalo nonton dangdut sukanya bilang!"

"FAJEURINN..." kata Sakazaki mulai horror.

Ketiga orang yang tersisa (Tika, Tsania, dan Zalfa) merapat takut kena amarah si author.

"OOGOE DAIYA!"

"DURRATUN NASECHA FAJRIIIIINNN!"

"iya!" kata Fajrin. "Eh, temen. Tadi gua ngapain? Kok orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka sih? Jangan-jangan kita terkenal mendadak? Terus mereka nge-pans kita? YAAAAYYYY!" Fajrin keburu seneng duluan.

PLAKKK!

Enggak disangka Fajrin di tabok pake Vallen Nightmare...

"IQ KAMU TERLALU TINGGI JRIN!" kata Tsania.

"Sadar dong Jrin! Masyaallah.. arwah apa yang telah merasuki dirimu nak.." kata Tika sambil memegangi muka Fajrin.

"Kita panggil pak Kyai terdekat!" kata Zalfa enggak mau kalah.

"Iya! Iya! Enggak usah! Gua udah sadar kelles!" kata Fajrin nyingkirin tangan Tika.

"Kasar amat... sakit tau.." kata Tika.

"Lebih sakit saat ditabok Vallen Nightmarenya Saki. Tabokannya cetar banget!" kata Fajrin yang akal sehatnya balik.

"Cetar karena mampu menghentikan konser semalam suntuknya Fajrin.. ya kan Vio.." tanya Tsania.

"Sun, lo udah bosen idup ya?" tanya Tika khawatir.

"Enggak papa.. terserah kalian mau memanggilku seperti apa.. maaf.. mood ku jelek.." kata Sakazaki langsung kalem lagi.

"Wah! Vio baik deh!" kata Tsania.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Karena dia..." Zalfa menunjuk seseorang di atas pohon. Semua orang menengadah ke atas.

"Halo gadis-gadis!" kata seseorang berpakian badut berwarna ungu dengan kaki yang seolah panas ketemu ama dahan pohon alias jingkrak-jingkrak.

"..."

"Ada yang kenal dia?" tanya Zalfa.

"Jester kan? Ngapain kesini? Sirkus jarang ada di Ponorogo.. kalo mau ngehibur, sono ke PAUD.." kata Sakazaki.

"Aih, manis-manis kata-katanya nge-jleb. Gua disini mau ngengundang kalian semua ke wahan permainan!" kata Jester.

"WAHANA PERMAINAN!" Tsania, Fajrin dan Zalfa langsung berbinar-binar. Sementara Tika dan Sakazaki memandang cemas.

"Wah, pasti kalian enggak sabar ya.. nah! Kukirim kalian sekarang!" kata Jester sambil membuat bola ungu raksasa.

Tsania Fajrin dan Zalfa langsung diam. Sakazaki konek, "Semuanya menghindar!"

Terlambat...

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

><p>Jangan malu untuk mengeritik dan mereview ya!<p>

Salam kompor gas

Sakazaki Rikou dan temen-temen.


	2. Chapter 2 : Apuah! Dimensi SenBasa!

We are Lost!

Baiklah, tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa, sama beberapa bintang tamu dari DMC. Mereka semua punya CAPCOM.

Warning ! : humor garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk. Pokerface maker, dan typoo bertebaran laksana hujan turun.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : APUAAHH! DIMENSI SENBASA!<p>

**Di Oshuu**.

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"AU!"

Tampak seorang gadis terjatuh dari langit dengan enggak awesomenya. Dia berhasil menghindari danau tapi kerasnya atap dan lantai rumah menyambutnya dengan 'WAH'.

"Aduh.."

Gadis itu mulai mencoba duduk, dia memandangi sekelilingnya. Benar-benar tempat yang asing,

"WUHAAATTT! SAPE LU! BERANINYA ELO NGINTIP DATE MASAMUNE, PENGUASA OSHUU YANG PALING GANTENG INI! GUA TERLALU GANTENG BUAT ELO INTIP! _LITTLE GIRL_!"

"Iya sih... elo emang gan-TAPI AKU NGGAK BERMAKSUD BUAT NGINTIP ELO MASMUN!"

"ANAK KECIL JANGAN JANGKAR YA!"

"Eh... tunggu... gua ketemu ama Masamune... yang asli?" gumam Sakazaki. "APAAAHHH! JADI SEKARANG GUA ADA DI DUNIA SENGOKU BASARAAAA!"

BRAAAAAAAKKKK!

Belum sempat kekagetannya tertuntaskan. Jatuh lagi seorang pria dari langit dan menindih Sakazaki.

"Aduh! Bang yang diatas! Cepeten turun! Remuk dah badan gue.." kata Sakazaki berusaha menyingkirkan dirinya dari seseorang yang terjun kearahnya.

"Iya.. iya... sabar kek..." jawab laki-laki itu.

"Loh.."

"Apa?"

"Bukannya... kamu Vergil Spardanya Devil May Cry..." tanya Sakazaki.

"Iya..." kata orang yang baru diketahui kalau ternyata dia adalah Vergil. Kakak kembarnya Dante.

"Kamu Sakazaki Rikou kan?" tanya Vergil.

"Iya, saya sendiri.." kata Sakazaki.

"Sendiri? Jadi kamu jones?" tanya Vergil.

"Asem.. kampret..." gumam Sakazaki.

"Heh.. elo berdua keluar dari kamar gua enggak bisa ya?" tanya Masamune yang illfeel sama 2 orang yang terjun ke kamarnya.

"Emang itu niat gua Masmun!" kata Sakazaki.

"He.. jadi dia Masamune Date, si Dokuganryuu?" tanya Vergil. Tapi dia udah keburu ditarik Sakazaki keluar.

"Tapi kok bisa Vergil-san kesini?" tanya Sakazaki. "Bukannya elo yang ngundang gua?" tanya Vergil.

"Hah?" Sakazaki. "Ini bukan surat elo?" tanya Vergil sambil nyodorin surat.

Sakazaki menerima surat itu... kemudian membacanya..

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"ASEM KAMPREEEETTTTT!"

Sakazaki langsung melempar surat itu kembali ke Vergil. Sementara Vergil Cuma bisa illfeel.

"Ini bukan surat gua! Masa elo nggak bisa bedain gaya bahasa gua ama si badut ungu gila itu!" kata Sakazaki.

Mari kita lihat isi surat itu.

_K3p4d : VeRG1L Sp4rd ._

_M uk4h kAmU MenG1kUt! St0ry Gu4? N4nt! K4laU K4mU M u, 4kU Tr kt!r mA$ k4n Ch!nA Yg Enu4k-Enuuuuuuuuu KKKKKK! D!tUnGGu Y wN! K4lo m u T3mUi J3sTer di T3meN-N!-GrU ya!_

_CUP MUACHHHH!_

_$alam Jijay _

_S kAz4K! R!kOu_

_Dilengkapi foto Sakazaki berpose Peace!_

"Siaalllaaaannn! Akan kutuntut atas pencemaran nama baik..." kata Sakazaki melihat dirinya difitnah Jester.

"Jadi itu bukan elo? Sialan.." kata Vergil seraya pergi. "Hei! Vergil-san!" panggil Sakazaki. Tapi Vergil terlanjur pergi.

"Ini salah gua.. padahal udah dapet kesempatan emas deket ama Vergil malah gua sia-sia.. mana gua buang suratnya ke muka tu orang lagi.. dia sekarang pasti marah..." gumam Sakazaki. Dia lalu menghela nafas.

"Eh, apaan nih?" gumam Sakazaki saat dia melihat ada kertas terselip di bajunya.

"WAHHAAAAAATTTTTTT! Sejak kapan baju gua jadi kayak giniiii!" kata Sakazaki kaget mendapati bajunya sudah berubah. Apalagi dia tidak memakai kerudung...

"Tau ah... gelap.." gumam cewek itu sambil berlanjut melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

_Mulai sekarang, selama di dunia Sengoku Basara. Tetap gunakan identitas Sakazaki Rikou. Kau memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan level S. Alias tingkat tinggi dalam sistem rangking Devil May Cry. Setara dengan kemampuan bertarungnya 'Sasuke Sarutobi' jika kau ingin tau. Kau memiliki konsep 'Blue Phoenix'. Dengan elemen 'Black Ice'. Senjatamu tentu saja rantai dan beberapa pedang kecil. Style bertarung 'Phoenix Trigger'. Kau juga punya sebuah senjata rahasia 'Vallen Nightmare' yang harus kau pertimbangkan baik-baik saat memutuskan menggunakan Vallen Nightmare. Karena efeknya bukanlah efek sembarangan._

_Kau punya sepeda motor bernama 'Fynix' yang bisa berubah jadi burung saat datang dan akan langsung berubah jadi motor begitu menyentuh tanah. Bisa digunakan untuk terbang dan di air juga loh... spesialis tracker dan cocok digunakan sebagai pengumpul informasi._

"Aku curiga nih... kenapa kok aku diberi fasilitas yang begitu canggih.. pasti ada maksudnya..." gumam Sakazaki. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya ke arah danau. Sekarang penampilannya benar-benar berbeda.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, matanya biru dan pakaiannya. Pakaiannya adalah kimono biru, tanpa lengan di lengan kiri sementara lengan baju di lengan kanan sangat panjang. Kimono itu menutupi kaki kanannya yang tak ber-stocking sementara kaki kirinya Cuma ditutupi sebatas pangkal paha. Dengan obi hitam, meski begitu. (yang bagian kaki kayak kostumnya Saika modelnya).

Di dalamnya ada sejenis pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dan lengan kirinya memakai sarung tangan hitam sampai siku. Pakaian itu juga memiliki rok hitam mengembang yang menutupi sampai pangkal paha dan kaki kirinya ditutupi stocking hitam yang menutupi semua bagian kakinya. Sepatunya adalah stilletto boots hitam. (mudeng nggak reader-san?)

"Gila.." gumam Sakazaki.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, "Apah? Di jaman seperti ini pun aku masih diberi ponsel?" gumam Sakazaki. Dia menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Sama mbak Sakazaki kan?"_

Suara ini..

"JESTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! KALO SAMPE ELO NGE-FITNAH GUA LEBIH DARI INI! GUA LUBANGIN PALA LO!" Kata Sakazaki.

"_Iya.. iya mbak.. sabar ya.. oh ya.. kau pasti curigakan? Kenapa kau memiliki segala fasilitas canggih dan kemampuan bertarung level tinggi?"_ tanya Jester.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sakazaki. "Apa yang kau rencanakan.." tanya Sakazaki.

"_Kau harus tahu satu hal.. nona Sakazaki. Keempat temanmu.. Tsania, Atika, Fajrin dan Zalfa... mereka semua terpencar... dan parahnya lagi.. mereka belum memiliki kemampuan dan senjata... nyawa mereka bisa terancam.."_ kata Jester.

Sakazaki mendengarkan dengan serius. _"Jadi.. selama ini. kusarankan kau mengikuti Masamune Date dan mencari semua senjata mereka yang terpencar... kau juga harus mengantarkannya pada mereka juga... mengerti nona?"_ tanya Jester.

"Lalu? Bagaimana aku bisa tau dimana senjata mereka?" tanya Sakazaki. "Masak gua harus nyari-nyari... geledah rumah seluruh orang di dunia ini. sambil nanya, 'Hei, kamu tau nggak dimana senjata temen gua? Ngaku lo!' enggak awesome banget. _You see?"_ tanya Sakazaki.

"_Makanya, kau pikir apa fungsi lain dari ponsel ini? Ponsel ini akan mengeluarkan bunyi saat senjata temanmu dekat denganmu. Dan disini juga ada data mana senjata yang cocok dengan masing-masing temanmu.. mudeng mbak?" _tanya Jester.

"Ya... Lalu, bagaimana kami bisa pulang ke dunia kami?" tanya Sakazaki. _"Itu urusan nanti.. yang penting itu dulu mbak.. udah ya.. bay.. bay..." _kata Jester sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Sialan..." gumam Sakazaki. "Jadi.. nasib mereka semua.. tergantung padaku ya?" gumam Sakazaki.

"Hey, _little girl_.. aku belum tahu siapa namamu.." kata Masamune datang padanya dengan memakai hakama. Sakazaki menoleh.

"Sakazaki Rikou.." jawab Sakazaki. "Sakazaki? Cukup eksentrik untuk gadis kecil... baiklah... kau terlihat lumayan untuk bertarung.." kata Masamune.

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau.. sejak awal aku sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirimu. Sebuah energi asing yang sangat jarang kurasakan.. energi dingin yang bahkan melampui ketenanganku." Kata Masamune sambil menggertakkan giginya.

_Dasar.. begitu saja sudah kesal... _batin Sakazaki. "Tapi aku juga bisa merasakan ada kegelapan dalam energi itu..." lanjut Masamune. Dia mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya. Kemudian memasang kuda-kuda.

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik memasukkkanmu ke pasukanku. _Little girl_... tapi aku harus membuktikan kemampuanmu dulu.." kata Masamune. Sakazaki hendak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau ada kata 'tidak'. _Little girl_..." potong Masamune. Sakazaki terpaksa diam, dia kemudian menarik rantai runcing dari lehernya. "Terpaksa ya.. tapi tidak apa-apa sih.. ini adalah satu-satunya jalur aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini... HA!"

"HEAAAAAA!"

seketika dua orang itu maju secara bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Aki.<strong>

BRAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

Seketika Mouri Motonari yang sedang minum teh pun menyemburkan tehnya. Karena ada seseorang yang jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di tamannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Motonari.

"Eteteteh... sakit... sekali-kali tanah enggak bisa seempuk kasur ya.. baiklah.. akan kubuat alat itu..." gumam Tsania sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Siapa kamu..." kata Motonari menghampiri sesosok gadis yang jatuh itu. "Eh.. mas.. disini dimana ya?" tanya Tsania tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Motonari.

"Dasar cewek enggak tahu sopan santun... gua tanya nama elo dan elo malah tanya gua balik..." kata Motonari dengan nada mulai horror.

"Maaf deh mas.. nama saya Saeko Honekawa (Suneo versi cewek maybe?), Ups!" kata Tsania langsung menutup mulutnya. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan Tsania, tapi enggak bisa. Langsung otomatis..

"Saeko Honekawa? Bukannya itu salah satu tokoh doraemon? (lah? Motonari tau doraemon ternyata)" tanya Motonari.

"Itu Suneo! Gua Saeko! Emang sih.. gua sering dipanggil Suneo. Tapi nama gua Saeko!" kata Saeko (Tsania). Dia kemudian berpikir keras, seolah di mulutnya, kata Saeko adalah Tsania.

"Baiklah... jadi, kenapa kau bisa terlempar ke tamanku?" tanya Motonari. "Mas harus jawab dulu pertanyaan saya yang tadi! Saya kan sudah jawab pertanyaan mas. Masak janjinya enggak ditepati sih?" tanya Saeko (Tsania).

"Okeh, kamu ada di wilayah kediamanku. Mouri Motonari di Aki. Masak aku tidak tau, dan sepertinya kau adalah orang asing..." kata Motonari.

"Ya.. saya memang orang asing. Tunggu! Bisa tolong diulang namanya mas!" kata Tsania.

"Mouri Motonari.. masak kamu enggak tau aku sih? Penguasa Aki yang merupakan anak sulung dari anak matahari?" tanya Motonari heran.

"Saya sepertinya tahu anda! Makanya saya tanya!" kata Saeko (Tsania) sambil mengelus dagunya. Dia memang pernah mendengar nama itu dari..

"Oh ya! Kau pasti penguasa Aki yang punya senjata holahop raksasa itu kan? Sakazaki yang ceri-OH YA! SAKAZAKI! KAU DIMANA! TEMEN-TEMEN GUA DIMANA!" Saeko (Tsania) mulai panik menyadari teman-temannya tidak ada.

Motonari sweatdrop. "Ini guanya yang salah apa dianya yang bego.. tapi hawa-hawanya anak ini pinter deh kelihatannya.." gumam Motonari.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Echigo.<strong>

BRUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"Au!" sesosok gadis mungil jatuh ke semak-semak bunga. Untungnya bunganya bukan bunga mawar, kalo iya. Dia bukan Cuma jatuh, tapi juga ketusuk duri...

"Siapa disana!" kata seorang wanita yang terkejut ada seseorang yang jatuh. Secepat kilat dia pun menghampiri TKP dan menutup mulutnya melihat seorang gadis kecil jatuh dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kau enggak apa-apa?" tanya Kasuga sambil memeriksa gadis itu. "Enggak apa-apa kok mbak..." kata Zalfa. Kemudian dia tertegun melihat penampilan Kasuga.

"Mbak.. aku.. rasanya pernah lihat... mbak.. kamu Kasuga ya?" tanya Zalfa. "Iya.. namaku Kasuga, kok bisa tau?" tanya Kasuga. Awalnya dia curiga kenapa Zalfa bisa mengetahui identitasnya. Tapi, berhubung dia anak kecil. Kasuga jadi enggak tega.

"Iya.. saya pernah dengar cerita dari temen saya.." kata Zalfa.

"Temen kamu siapa namanya?" tanya Kasuga.

"Sakazaki Rikou.."

"Apah? Sasuke?"

"SAKAZAKI RIKOU MBAK! Bedanya jauh banget tau!" kata Zalfa kesal.

"Sakazaki? Aku enggak pernah dengar.. tapi.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya.." gumam Kasuga.

(Sakazaki : wajar elo kenal gua, kan yang nyatuin elo sama Kenshin di SenBasa School Live kan gua).

"Oh ya, adek namanya siapa?" tanya Kasuga.

"Namaku Nanami Kenzaki.." kata Zalfa. Kemudian dia memastikan kembali ucapannya sendiri. Benar, dia mengatakan Nanami Kenzaki..

"Ada ribut-ribut apa? Kasuga?" tanya seseorang. Kasuga langsung blushing,

"Ano! Kenshin-sama.."

"Hem.. kenapa gadis kecil itu bisa kemari? Apa dia punya teman?" tanya Kenshin melihat Nanami (Zalfa).

"Sebenarnya saya punya.. tapi... saya enggak tahu dimana dia.." kata Nanami (Zalfa) dengan nada sedih.

"Oh.. sungguh kasihan.. Kasuga. Kita akan urus dia sampai dia menemukan temannya. Sepertinya dia membawa berkah Bishamonten.." kata Kenshin.

"Iya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Di Kai.<strong>

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!"

"YUKIMURAAA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!"

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Dua orang itu langsung diam. Mereka melihat ke arah TKP dimana Fajrin jatuh.

"Nona! Apa kau baik-baik saja!" Yukimura langsung konek melihat Fajrin tak kunjung sadar juga.

"Eh.. aku baik baik saja... lo?"

"Kenapa?"

"AKU DIMANA! DAN KAMU SIAPA!"

"Aku? Namaku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura! Anak buah Shingen Takeda. Dan anda sekarang berada di Kai. Nona?"

"Aku... namaku Asuka Ishimaru.." kata Fajrin. Dia mengangkat alisnya heran. Tunggu.. Ishimaru Asuka adalah nama Jepangnya!

"Oh.. Nona Asuka, kenapa nona bisa terlempar ke sini?" tanya Sanada.

"Entahlah.. ceritanya panjang mas.." kata Fajrin linglung.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Shikoku.<strong>

"Yo! Pemandangan laut memang indah!" kata Motochika seraya meminum kopi susunya.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! KRETEK! KRETEK...

"Siapa disana!" kata Motochika langsung menurunkan kopinya. Lalu menghampiri ruangan dimana seseorang telah terjun.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Motochika.

"Ya ampun... gua dimana nih?" tanya Tika. "Eh, mas.. kamu... kamu MOTOCHIKA CHOUSUKABE YA!" kata Tika terkejut.

"Iya? Emang kenapa? gua cakep?" tanya Motochika.

"Ya, lumayan sih.." jawab Tika.

"Hem, elo siapa?" tanya Motochika.

"Tegami Mitarashi.." kata Tika.

Deg!

"Apa?" gumam gadis itu. Tegami.. Mitarashi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continue...<strong>_

Author : Baiklah! Akhirnya selese, yah. Sekalipun reviewnya sedikit. Author nge-rasa cerita ini harus diselesaikan.

Oh ya, Makasih buat Dissa CHA-Lovers ya!.

Maaf, belum sempat apdet SenBasa School Live.

Don't shy to Review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Pencarian di Shikoku

We Are Lost!

Okeh, saya rasa pembaca setia saya tau siapa saya..

Rate : T (saya benci rate W kebalik, entah buat rate K)

Disclaimer : Author nggak punya SenBasa sama beberapa karakter bintang tamu. Yang saya punya Cuma OC sama cerita pelus alur dan idenya.

Warning ! : humor garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk. Pokerface maker, dan typoo bertebaran laksana hujan turun.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

Chapter 3 : Pencarian Pertama di Shikoku!

"Death Fang!"

BLAAAAARRRR!

"Weits! Untung enggak kena.."

Sakazaki mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah. Dia melihat Masamune sudah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Wa-"

"Eits! Tunggu dulu Masamune-sama.. perasaan ini Cuma tes deh.. tapi kenapa harus seluruh taman kau hancurkan semua?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Loh... benar-APAAAAAA!"

"Tuhkan.. dibilangin juga apa.." kata Sakazaki sweatdrop bareng Kojuuro yang stress karena taman yang dia rawat dihancurkan seenak jidatnya sama Masamune.

"Baiklah.. dia cukup lumayan Masamune-sama.. kemampuannya setara dengan Sarutobi dan Kasuga.. kurasa dia bisa menjadi pengumpul informasi yang berguna bagi kita.." kata Kojuuro.

"Jadi kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan ya.. Kojuuro.." kata Masamune sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Oh ya, Masamune-sama. Kudengar 'gerakan itu' tengah berjalan menuju Shikoku.. sepertinya kita harus kesana.." kata Kojuuro.

"Ho.. jadi mereka pergi ke sana ya.. sepertinya aku harus melihat para bajak laut lagi.." jawab Masamune.

"Dan kurasa.. anda juga harus mengajak Rikou bersama.." kata Kojuuro sambil melihat Sakazaki.

"Kau benar.." Masamune juga turut melihat pada gadis yang dia panggil '_little girl' _itu.

"Aku masih ingin melihat lebih banyak kemampuanmu.." lanjut Masamune.

Sakazaki hanya menatap dua orang itu. "Baiklah, sepertinya mulai sekarang.. aku tidak perlu meragukanmu lagi.. _little girl.._ tapi. Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan tidak untuk ajakanku.." kata Masamune.

"_Well ya, _aku juga harus keluar dari rumah ini.. ada hal yang harus kukerjakan.." jawab Sakazaki sambil mengalungkan kembali rantainya.

"Apa?"

"Makanya.. untuk melakukan hal itu.. aku harus mengikutimu.." kata Sakazaki. Masamune menampilkan senyum sombong khasnya.

"_Welcome to Date clan.. Little girl.."_

**Satu hari kemudian...**

**Di Shikoku.**

"Jadi.. kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ceritamu itu?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa.. tuan bajak laut.." kata Tegami (Tika) sweatdrop.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh di kapalku? Gadis kecil tidak pantas ikut bajak laut. Lebih baik kau kembali ke desamu.. aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih dan marah orangtuamu karena kau terluka sebab mengikutiku.." kata Motochika.

"Orangtuaku mungkin tidak tau.." kata Tegami (Tika). "Hah?"

"Sepertinya sekarang aku tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang..." lanjut gadis yang sekarang berambut coklat panjang itu.

Motochika terdiam.

"HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! BAJAK LAUT MAHOOOOO!"

NGIIIEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG!

"Siapa itu!" kata Motochika merespon begitu mendengar dirinya di panggil bajak laut maho.

"Aniki! Itu Dokuganryuu yang dulu pernah mengikat aliansi dengan kita semasa Sengoku Basara season 2!" kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ho.. jadi _Dragon-Niisan_? Kenapa dia kemari?" tanya Motochika. Sesaat kemudian matanya membesar melihat ada seekor burung hitam raksasa yang sempat nungging di penglihatannya.

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Motochika.

Tegami (Tika) mencari-cari sesosok burung yang dipertanyakan Motochika. Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang amat familiar..

"Hei.. lihat kemana kalian?"

Seketika Motochika dan Tegami (Tika) menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Masamune yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sepeda motor (?) bernama Fynix yang disana masih ada Sakazaki yang mengerem sepeda motor miliknya itu.

"_Dragon-Niisan!"_

"Motochika!"

"_Dragon-Niisan!"_

"Motochika!"

"_Dragon-Niisan!"_

"Motochika!"

"Emang sejak kapan mereka berdua bertukar jiwa dengan Shingen-sama dan Yukimura-san?" gumam Sakazaki sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan. Tegami (Tika) sweatdrop mendengar kenyataan itu.

"_DRAGOOON-NIIIIISAAAAAAANNNN! _TEGANYA ENGKAU BUKA AIB-KUUUUU!" Kata Motochika lebay.

"Catat _little girl.._ sekarang Motochika tidak hanya maho.. tapi juga lebay.." kata Masamune pada Sakazaki sambil ketawa epil.

"Sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu bajak laut itu menjadi alay..." kata Sakazaki sambil mencatat kebiasaan ngenesnya Motochika sesuai perintah Masamune.

Dan mereka pun ketawa epil bersama..

"Benar-benar anak buah dan ketua yang cocok..." kata Tegami (Tika) dan Motochika bersamaan. "Mereka berdua sama-sama sarkastis.." saut Motochika. "Memang.. Sakazaki langsung konek kalau soal nistain orang.. enggak heran kalo dia dikatain Author rese..." lanjut Tegami (Tika).

"Hei.. oh ya.. namamu Tegami Mitarashi kan?" tanya Sakazaki. Tegami (Tika) mengangguk.

Sakazaki melempar sebuah bungkusan kepada temannya itu dan Tegami (Tika) berhasil menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Sendalnya Pak RT yang dicolong Suneo.."

Masamune dan Motochika sweatdrop.

"HAH! Masak! Tu anak bisa nyolong juga ya!"

"Ya enggaklah! Lihat aja sendiri.." kata Sakazaki. Tegami (Tika) menurut dan membuka bungkusan itu. Dia melihat dua buah boomerang berwarna putih dengan sedikit ukiran ungu.

"Ini..." Tegami (Tika) merasa dirinya langsung diterima oleh benda itu.

"_Your weapon.."_ kata Sakazaki.

"Eh, ada surat?"

_Yak? Kepada Tegami Mitarashi? Kalau kau menerimanya. Berterimakasihlah pada Sakazaki-san._

_ Ini adalah senjata yang dibuat khusus untuk dirimu~... sejak awal aku memikirkan konsepmu adalah seorang petarung berelemen angin. Makanya kuberikan boomerang. Kau punya kemampuan level A! Tapi masih kalah dengan yang punya level S alias Sakazaki, Sasuke dan juga para daimyo!_

_Weits.. jangan sedih.. kau bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu jika kau berusaha.. kau cukup bagus jika disuruh bertarung melawan Kasuga jika kau bisa menggunakan akalmu dengan baik. Kau tipe yang bagus untuk ahli strategi maupun sumber informasi. Mengingat kau punya otak yang encer.. ahli biologi memang hebat.._

"Heh.. tumben bahasa Jester tidak alay... sepertinya dia mengingat ancamanku baik-baik.." gumam Sakazaki.

"Apa? Jadi yang menulis surat ini Jester?" tanya Tegami (Tika).

"Tentu saja.. memang mau siapa lagi?" tanya Sakazaki balik.

"Memang.. kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Tegami (Tika).

"Itu..."

_Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu..._

"_Ho.. little girl.. kau punya alat yang bagus ternyata.." kata Masamune melihat (robot burung/sepeda motor ya? Yang jelas namanya Fynix!) milik anak buah barunya itu. GTH (baca aja BTW) si Masmun enggak heran ya sama munculnya sepeda motor di era itu? (Emang Sengoku Basara era-nya jelas -_-"). *digaplok Capcom*._

"_Masamune-sama.. saya rasa sebaiknya anda dan Rikou saja yang pergi ke kapal Motochika Chousukabe." Kata Kojuuro _

"_Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Masamune._

"_Entah.. saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.." jawab Kojuuro lirih._

_Masamune mengangkat satu alisnya, heran._

"_Kalau sampai 'gerakan itu' mengetahui posisi kita. Masamune-sama, yang diincar pastilah anda. Rikou memiliki alat yang bisa digunakan untuk terbang, kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir kalau misal anda terbang bersama dia.. biar saya yang menggantikan anda mengontrol pergerakan selama anda mengabari iblis dari Shikoku.." kata Kojuuro._

_Masamune berpikir sejenak sambil menatap Kojuuro._

"_Anda tidak perlu khawatir.. Rikou cukup kuat untuk menggantikan saya melindungi punggung anda.." kata Kojuuro dengan cepat. Meyakinkan tuannya itu._

"_KATAKURA-SAMA! HITTOU!" panggil Bunsichi._

"_Ada apa?" tanya kedua orang yang dipanggil diikuti Sakazaki yang menoleh._

"_Beberapa anak buah kita diserang di ujung hutan sana!" kata Bunsichi._

"_What?" tanya Masamune. Dia hendak berdiri, tapi Sakazaki mencegahnya._

"_Aku akan melihatnya... Masamune-sama dan Katakura-sama silahkan minum sake dengan tenang..." kata Sakazaki._

"_Hei.." kata Masamune._

"_Bukankah anda bilang anda sudah tidak meragukan saya?" tanya Sakazaki. _

"_Rikou benar.. masalah seperti itu bisa dia atasi.. anda disini saja. Jika dia butuh bantuan, biar saya yang menyusul.." kata Kojuuro. Masamune berpikir sejenak_

"_Well.. do what you want.." kata Masamune sambil duduk._

_Sakazaki tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengikuti Bunsichi menuju TKP._

_Di TKP._

"_Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sakazaki. "Mereka.. diserang... Rikou-san.." kata Bunsichi, canggung melihat pertama kalinya di kelompok mereka ada seorang gadis, masih muda pula. Apalagi sudah menempel dengan Masamune dan Kojuuro, jelas mereka harus menghormatinya._

"_Saki sudah cukup.." kata Sakazaki pada mereka. "Korbannya 3 orang hanya mendapat luka luar? Apa mereka sempat melakukan perlawanan?" tanya Sakazaki._

"_Mungkin...", Sakazaki mengelus dagunya. Dia meluruskan pandangannya dan melihat ada seseorang yang menghilang langsung dari sana._

"_Siapa dia?" gumam Sakazaki._

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

_Gadis itu melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia langsung tersentak melihat radar pencari senjatanya berfungsi dan bergerak menjauh darinya.._

"_Jangan-jangan..." _

_Dia melihat bayang-bayang hitam yang bergerak sesuai yang dilihat di radarnya._

"_WOI! JANGAN KABUR LOEEEE!"_

"_WOI! JANGAN KABUR LOEEEE!"_

"_Hm?" Masamune memastikan suara yang sempat mampir di telinganya. "Sound's like that little girl had found something.." gumamnya._

_Masamune menoleh pada sarung pedangnya. "Hah! Dimana pedangku!" kata Masamune. Dia shock keenam pedangnya raib begitu saja._

"_Pedang saya juga Masamune-sama!" kata Kojuuro menyadari pedangnya juga hilang satu. Dia melihat bayangan hitam yang dikejar Sakazaki membawa barang-barang mereka yang hilang._

"_Masamune-sama, apa saya perlu membantunya?" tanya Kojuuro. "Do what you want.. Kojuuro.." kata Masamune sambil menengguk sake-nya._

"_Baiklah..." Kojuuro pun mengikuti Sakazaki._

"_Seperti yang kuduga.. dia memang membawa benda itu.." kata Sakazaki. Dia berusaha mengadu kecepatan dengan bayangan yang dikejarnya. Apalagi dia melihat keenam pedang Masamune dan satu pedang Kojuuro juga dibawanya._

"_Sialan.. dia memang cepat.. Fynix!"_

_NGIEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGG!_

_Sakazaki melihat sepeda motornya masih dalam bentuk burung hitam di langit. Karena tidak sabar, dia melempar rantainya pada burung itu dan berhasil meloncat, mengendarai Fynix-nya yang belum berubah menjadi sepeda motor._

"_Kejar dia!" kata Sakazaki menunjuk bayangan hitam itu. Fynix menyahut, lalu menukik ke bawah. Sakazaki tertawa nista sambil menyiapkan beberapa pisau makan yang dibekukan dengan es hitamnya (otomatis pisau itu akan bertambah runcing kan?). Tawa nista yang persis dengan tawa Masamune di atas kudanya waktu mengejar Imagawa Yoshimoto. (silahkan ingat sengoku basara season pertama)_

"_Rikou! Tunggu saya!" kata Kojuuro berlari mengejar Sakazaki yang menukik ke bawah._

"_Tangkap Katakura-sama!" kata Sakazaki melempar rantainya. Kojuuro berhasil menangkapnya dan Sakazaki menarik rantai tersebut bersamaan dengan Kojuuro yang melompat. Akhirnya pria itu berhasil menaiki Fynix dengan selamat._

"_Rikou.. apa dia juga mencuri barangmu?" tanya Kojuuro. "Dia mencuri barang milik temanku yang sangat berharga!" kata Sakazaki sambil tancap gas begitu Fynix menyentuh tanah dan ber-henshin menjadi sepeda motor._

_ZRAAAAAAAAAANGGGG!_

_CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!_

_Gadis itu dengan selamat berhasil mengerem sepeda motornya. Tepat didepan pencuri senjata tersebut. Kojuuro turun dan mulai mengeluarkan listrik hijau dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tanda kalau Katakura Kojuuro murka..._

_Bayangan hitam itu mulai sedikit jelas, dia sosok yang memakai pakaian hitam dan sepertinya merupakan ninja._

"_Katakura-sama.. sepertinya dia salah satu pasukan Fuuma Koutaro.." kata Sakazaki sambil menarik rantainya. _

"_Apah.. jadi si Matsunaga sialan itu masih hidup?" tanya Kojuuro makin murka. _

"_Mungkin.." gumam Sakazaki. Dia melihat bayangan itu berusaha lari._

"_Death of Puppet!" kata Sakazaki sambil melempar ujung rantainya dan mencegah usaha lari ninja itu._

_Nb :_

_Death of Puppet : salah satu teknik rantai milik Sakazaki. Melilit tubuh lawan sekencang mungkin sampai lawan tidak bisa berkutik. Bisa mengalirkan energi es hitam untuk menambah daya rangkap. Lawan juga bisa digantung di mana saja, lawan juga mampu diserang selama dililit tapi rantai tidak rusak dan daya ikat tidak akan melemah. _

_Gadis itu mengikat ninja tersebut dengan sangat kencang sampai semua barang yang dia curi jatuh semua._

"_Sekarang Katakura-sama. Hajar dia.." kata Sakazaki sambil melempar ninja itu ke langit diikuti Kojuuro yang melompat ke arah ninja itu. Tak diragukan lagi terdengar suara bag-big-bug di langit._

_Sementara Sakazaki berjalan santai memunguti senjata curian ninja itu dan mengamati bungkusan yang sejak tadi dikejarnya. Ponselnya berbunyi cukup berisik sampai gadis itu mematikan langsung ponselnya._

"_Ho.. jadi namanya Cyclone's Amethyst Illussion?" gumam gadis itu melihat data di ponselnya._

"_Pas sekali.. sekarang pun aku sedang menuju Shikoku.." kata Sakazaki puas melihat siapa pemilik yang sah dari senjata itu. Tegami Mitarashi..._

Flashback : off..

"_Well ya,_ jadi begitulah.." kata Sakazaki. Tegami (Tika) sweatdrop. "Apa kalian sudah menyelidiki siapa ninja itu?" tanya Motochika.

"Menurut wakilku. Dia berasal dari 'gerakan itu'..." kata Masamune. "Hem.. 'gerakan itu' ya.." kata Motochika.

"Ya, dan 'gerakan itu' sedang berjalan menuju tempatmu." Sambung Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, saya rasa mereka ingin memperlemah kita. Sepertinya mereka sudah memprediksi kalau klan Date akan menghubungi bajak laut di Shikoku..." kata Sakazaki.

_Lebih tepat memprediksi pergerakanku..._ pikir gadis itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu,_ little girl?_" tanya Masamune. "Itu juga pemikiran Katakura-sama.." jawab Sakazaki.

_Bisa gawat kalau aku bicara terus.. mereka akan curiga kalau seperti ini. dan aku tidak tau mereka akan berpikir apa tentangku jika sampai aku dicurigai... _pikir Sakazaki dalam hati.

"Hei.." Tegami (Tika) menggoyangkan bahu temannya itu. Sakazaki menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar tahu sesuatu?" tanya Tegami (Tika) sambil berbisik. Sakazaki menatap gadis dihadapannya itu sambil berpikir. Lalu menyeret temannya itu, menjauh dari Masamune dan Motochika.

"Ya, aku memang tahu beberapa hal..." kata Sakazaki sampai dia merasa tempat mereka cukup jauh.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang mereka maksud dengan 'gerakan itu'?" tanya Tegami (Tika).

"Aku tahu... tapi lebih baik kau tidak tahu sekarang.. bisa-bisa mereka curiga kalau kau tahu terlalu banyak.." kata Sakazaki.

"Oh ya, dan ini. pakai untuk menghubungiku.." kata Sakazaki sambil memberikan sebuah ponsel.

"Hah? Ini? untukku? Dijaman seperti ini juga ada ponsel?" tanya Tegami (Tika).

"Ya, tapi hati-hatilah.. jaga ini baik-baik.." kata Sakazaki melirik ke arah tuannya dan Motochika. Dia bersyukur keduanya cukup asyik berbincang-bincang.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang berlatih lah.. aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau adalah orang pertama dari ke-4 yang selain aku dalam mendapat senjata.." kata Sakazaki.

"Aku mengerti.." kata Tegami (Tika).

Dia melihat ke laut, melihat pantulan dirinya. Sosok Tegami adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat sedada, dengan kimono putih selutut tanpa lengan bersama beberapa motif berwarna ungu. Obi dan celana hitam. Matanya amethyst.

"Baiklah.. aku akan sedikit mencari-cari info senjata teman yang lain.." kata Sakazaki.

"Hei! _Little girl!"_ kata Masamune.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Masamune. "Jika Masamune-sama memanggil saya, saya siap berhenti kapanpun.." jawab Sakazaki. "He.. baiklah.. kabari yang lain. Kalau kita akan bermalam bersama bajak laut di Shikoku!" perintah Masamune.

Sakazaki menunduk hormat, lalu berjalan menuju Fynix. Dia menggas sepeda motornya lalu mengarahkan sepeda itu pada papan miring yang ada dan begitu sampai di langit, sepeda motor itu berubah menjadi burung hitam.

"Ho, jadi gadis kecil itu anak buah barumu _Dragon-Niisan_? Dia boleh juga.." kata Motochika.

"Ya, dia memang begitu..." kata Masamune.

"Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui dari gadis kecil itu..."

_**To Be Continue..**_

Akhirnya selese jugaaaaaaaa! (tebar bunga).

Reader : Hu! Fanfic SenBasa School Live dan Day Dream aja belum kamu apdet!

Author : yang kepikiran baru ini tahu.. emangnya enak bikin humor gaje kayak gitu? *deathglare*.

Balasan review!

**GabriMicha Runa :**

Iya mbak Runa. Ini sudah saya pindah

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

Iya! Iya! Mbak! Ini saya lanjutin! Tolong saya jangan ditonjok!

**Rei Kuroshi :**

Okeh, saya udah apdet mbak bro~..

**MesyaKimMeyZi :**

Memessss! Tolong jangan marah! *nangis bombay*. Kalau Day Dream itu Sakuya yang asli kamu lo~..


	4. Chapter 4 : Sakazaki VS Nouhime

We are Lost!

Kembali dengan Author Saki! Yang belakangan buntu ide soal panpik-panpik gaje!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak mungkin punya SenBasa dan beberapa bintang tamu reader-san. Mereka semua punya Capcom!

Warning ! : humor garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk. Pokerface maker, dan typoo bertebaran laksana hujan turun.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

Chapter 4 : Sakazaki VS Nouhime VS Ranmaru.

"KATAKURA-SAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Kojuuro langsung berhenti mesra-mesraan ama terong. Dia melihat Sakazaki mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

"Kata Masamune-sama, pasukan harus beristirahat di kapal Motochika-sama!" kata Sakazaki.

"Baiklah..." kata Kojuuro berjalan untuk mengabari pasukannya yang lain. Sakazaki menoleh ke belakang.

TRANGGG!

Gadis itu berhasil menghalau serangan yang nyaris mengenainya dengan sepeda motor. (poor Fynix -_-)

Dia melihat ada seorang ninja yang memakai penutup mata (?) dan rambut yang mengarah ke belakang.

"Kau.." Sakazaki langsung menyadarinya.

"Ninja wanita?" tanyanya. Sakazaki terkejut ninja itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Karena sudah terlalu terlambat, gadis itu langsung menggas Fynix dan terbang begitu saja. Setelah beberapa saat memastikan dia tidak menjumpai ninja itu lagi. Gadis itu mendarat di hamparan rumput.

"Kenapa dia mengincarku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" gumam Sakazaki.

PIIIIPPP!

Sakazaki langsung melihat ponselnya. "Apa?" gumam Sakazaki. "Senjata kedua 50 km dari sini?" lanjutnya.

_**Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan...**_

"Memangnya ada apa disini? Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan.." gumam gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Sakazaki mendaratkan Fynix ke tempat yang aman dan memastikan sepeda motornya enggak dicolong karena Fynix nyaris mirip dengan Fenrir, motornya Mas Cloud Strife dari Final Fantasy 7. Bedanya Fynix berlipat-lipat lebih kecil (apanya yang mirip? -_-). Atau mungkin dicolong ama si ninja gagak Fuuma Koutaro dan tuannya yang enggak awesome si Matsunaga Hisahide.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mencari di... sini..." perkataannya tercekat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Sakazaki menyentuh sebuah debu dengan sarung tangannya. Kemudian membau debu tipis itu untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Bubuk mesiu?" gumam Sakazaki. Dia memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Insting pelacaknya mengatakan kalau memang ada jejak mencurigakan di sekitar sini..

_**Meanwhile di Shikoku..**_

"mana _little girl?_" tanya Masamune melihat babu barunya itu tidak terlihat.

"Dia.. dia seharusnya bersama kami Masamune-sama.." jawab Kojuuro.

"Kemana dia pergi? Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik? Terus dimasukkan ke sindikat penjualan anak? Terus dijual ke Amerika?" tanya Masamune.

"Ya.. pikiran anda terlalu jauh.." kata Kojuuro sweatdrop.

"Anda perlu sesuatu dengan Rikou?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ya.. aku memang ada perlu sesuatu dengan dia.." kata Masamune. Wajahnya was-was.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.." gumam Masamune. Dia memegangi dadanya, ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan melanda Masamune.

Deg!

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dia memastikan sesuatu.. tapi... tidak ada apapun.

Sakazaki meraih sesuatu dari dalam bajunya. Lalu menerbangkannya dengan angin..

"Amatiran seharusnya tidak dibiarkan sendirian.."

"!"

BUK!

Drap!

Sakazaki berhasil menghindari serangan kejutan itu dengan mulus. Dia melihat siapa orang yang dilawannya,

"Kau... pengantin Raja Iblis... Nouhime?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Ho, rupanya ninja baru Masamune Date masih muda sekali ya. Maaf.. sekalipun anak kecil.. aku akan tetap melaksanakan perintah Kazusanosuke-sama.." kata Nouhime.

Dia mendekati gadis itu dan menendangnya, tapi Sakazaki berhasil menghalaunya dengan Wolfram dan meloncat ke belakang.

"Emang apa perintah si Raja Iblis dari surga keenam itu?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Membunuhku? memutilasiku? Menyeretku? Menghajarku? Memasukkanku ke dalam penjara bawah tanah atau dia menyuruh kamu mewarnaiku dengan warna kesukaanmu?" tanya Sakazaki yang sewotnya kambuh. (Kalau Sakazaki udah sewot, komplen dari A-Z bisa dikeluarin -_-)

"Mulutnya kecil ngomongnya banyak..." gumam Nouhime.

"Kalau boleh jujur.. aku mengagumimu di game Samurai Warrior.. tapi tidak untuk Sengoku Basara!" kata Sakazaki sambil mengarahkan rantainya pada istri Raja Iblis kumisan itu.

"Huh.. masih terlalu mudah!" kata Nouhime sambil mengarahkan pistolnya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Ugh!" Sakazaki berusaha menghindari semua tembakan itu.

"Masih kurang satu lagi! Maafkan aku gadis kecil!" kata Nouhime sambil mengeluarkan bazooka raksasa. Mata Sakazaki langsung nyalang dan seketika dia lari dalam kecepatan penuh.

"Gyahahah!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Apapun kehendak Kazusanosuke-samaku adalah kehendakku juga.. tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan faksi Oda!"

Seketika hamparan rumput disana sudah tidak indah lagi. Nouhime tersenyum puas.

Namun senyuman bahagianya berubah begitu melihat Sakazaki tidak lagi ada disana. Wanita itu melihat ke atas, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat gadis berpakaian biru itu sudah berancang-ancang. Siap menghajar tanpa ampun.

"Bodoh.."

"Ng!"

"Aku belum apa-apa..." kata Sakazaki sambil menyeringai.

"Sakazaki Speed Technique : WHITE NIGHT!"

_Nb :_

_Speed Technique : White Night_

_Teknik mengayunkan rantai dalam kecepatan penuh. Terlalu cepat sampai mampu menangkis serangan Ranmaru yang dilimakali lipatkan (?). Apalagi rantai berduri mungkin tidak terlihat dan daya rangkap yang luas. Sehingga sulit menghindarinya. Mampu dikombinasikan dengan Death of Puppet._

"ARGHHH!"

Nouhime terjatuh karena menerima beberapa (baca : banyak) sayatan dari rantai Sakazaki. Bahkan bazookanya juga ikut hancur. Namun, Sakazaki tidak memberi jeda berarti untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Aku belum selesai.." Sakazaki mengeluarkan Vallen Nightmare-nya.

"I-Itu!"

"Jatuhlah pada kegelapan... BLACK MAGICIAN!"

"!"

BLLAAAAAARRRRR!

SYUUTTTT!

Ptas! Ptas! Ptas!

Sakazaki berhasil menghalau dengan mudah serangan Ranmaru dengan White Nightnya.

"Dasar... ngalahin satu orang aja pake keroyokan. Si Raja Iblis songong itu.. emangnya gua Uesugi Kenshin?" gumam Sakazaki.

_**Di Owari.**_

"HATCHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Nobunaga Oda itu orangnya ekstrim. Nyerang orang ekstrim, kekuatannya ekstrim, kumisnya ekstrim, kayangnya bakal mainstream! Tentu saja bersinnya juga ES KRIM! *digaplok Nobunaga pake pistol buat kembali ke jalan yang benar*. (Reader : mari yasinan agar Author kembali ke jalan yang benar)

"Niisama kena flu ya?" tanya Oichi takut-takut.

"Biar Oichi ambilin obat.." Oichi pun berlari mengambil obat di kotak P3K. Sementara Nobunaga enggak peduli.

"Kayaknya orang yang dijuluki 'Phoenix Blue Knight' itu membicarakanku..." gumam Nobunaga sambil kembali ke pose kecehnya. (Apa? Nobunaga keceh? Enggak salah tuh?)

"Tapi.. sepertinya Si Raja Iblis kumisan itu tahu kalau aku bukan sekedar gadis kecil biasa.." gumam Sakazaki.

Dia melihat Ranmaru menyerangnya lagi.

Namun mampu ditahan dengan mudah menggunakan White Night.

"Anak kecil keras kepala.." gumam Sakazaki.

"Bukannya kau juga seumuran denganku?" tanya Ranmaru.

CTIKK!

Karena kesal, dia dilempari Sakazaki sama Wolfram yang dilumuri obat bius. Seketika Ranmaru pun tepar di atas genteng (?)

"Mereka berdua udah tepar kan? Cabut ah.." kata Sakazaki dengan enaknya ngeloyor pergi lalu mengendarai Fynix.

_**Kembali ke Shikoku.**_

"Dari mana saja kamu hah? Jalan-jalan boleh tapi jangan makan waktu berjam-jam! Lihat nih! Udah adzan Maghrib tau nggak! Sono salat!" khotbah Masmun ngeliat bawahannya baru balek.

"Ye.. saya lagi dateng bulan Masamune-sama.. jadi kalo shalat saya dosa.." kata Sakazaki masang kitten eyes. (kenapa bukan puppy eyes? Karena Author benci anjing).

"Ya udah.. kalo gitu makan sana.." kata Masamune sambil make sarung terus berangkat ke musholla yang ada di kapal Motochika dengan Mbah Kyai Katakura Kojuuro sebagai imam shalat dan mas Masamune Date sebagai muadzinnya. (Weh... geng motor dan bajak laut alim nih Reader! Tapi GTH *baca aja BTW* kok Motochika maho ya?).

"Oh ya.. kok gua ngerasa ada yang kelupaan ya.." gumam Sakazaki. Dia pun menelusuri kembali ingatannya.

"ASEMM! KAMPREEEEETTTTT! GUA LUPA NYARI SENJATA!"

_**Di Owari.**_

"Apa? Kalian berdua dikalahkan oleh gadis kecil itu..." kata Nobunaga. Nouhime dan Ranmaru mengangguk.

"Huh.. anak kecil yang dijuluki sebagai 'Phoenix Blue Knight'. Yang terkuat di Royal Guard.. bagaimanapun juga. Dia Cuma gadis kecil yang gampang dimainkan.. seperti Nagamasa.." gumam Nobunaga.

(Nagamasa dan Sakazaki kepleset di depan toilet dalam waktu bersamaan).

"Maafkan saya.. Kazusanosuke-sama.. saya janji... saya akan membunuhnya dan menjadikan tengkoraknya sebagai gelas sake anda.." kata Nouhime.

"BODOH!"

Hening semua...

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mencoba membunuh anak ayam dari Klan Date itu.. dia tidak akan mati sebelum aku menginginkan kematiannya..." kata Nobunaga. Yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada di markas bawah jurang Oda langsung cengo. Nobunaga Oda itu enggak lagi mabok kan?

(Sakazaki *nyempil* : dasar Orang tua.. gua bukan ayam! Gua Phoenix!)

"Me-memangnya.. apa.. apa yang istimewa dari gadis kecil bodoh itu?" tanya Nouhime yang cemburu.

Tidak biasanya Nobunaga melarang seseorang untuk dia bunuh, biasanya kalo tidak peduli. Dia membiarkan Nouhime melakukan apapun yang dia mau..

Apa jangan-jangan..

Apa jangan-jangan karena anak kecil itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Nobunaga tertarik pada gadis kecil itu?

(Sakazaki : APAAAAHHHHH! SEMBARANGAN! GUA ENGGAK MUNGKIN MAU AMA OM-OM YANG UDAH TUA RENTA, SOK KEREN, JAHAT, AMBIGU SERTA TIDAK MENGEDEPANKAN PERI KEMANUSIAAN DAN PERI KEADILAN!)

Baiklah.. kita hiraukan kata-kata Sakazaki. Yang jelas Nouhime cemburu ama cewek berinisial SR itu.

"Jika kita tidak mampu mendatangkan gadis bodoh itu... maka kita yang akan membuat dia datang.." kata Nobunaga sambil memainkan sebuah bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti datang..." Nobunaga mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai.

Selesai! (tebar bunga!)

_Nb : Mari kita jelaskan senjata-senjata milik seorang Sakazaki Rikou! Cukup banyak loh..._

_Wolfram : Wolfram itu pisau-pisau kecil yang sering digunakan Sakazaki. Kayak pisau makan, tapi bisa dibekukan dengan es hitam. Otomatis ketajamannya akan bertambah. Mampu dilumuri dengan obat bius. Oh ya, dijamin anti karat dan gampang dibersihin. Mampu digunakan untuk memotong sayuran, lobak, terong-san, negi-san dan sebagainya *lirik Kojuuro*. Ketajaman yang sama dengan gigi serigala! _

_Phoenix Necklace : Itu loh.. rantai runcingnya Sakazaki. Yang sering dikalungkan di leher.. Phoenix Necklace adalah rantai dari besi khusus. (Sebenarnya warnanya silver..). Dilengkapi label stainless steels sodara-sodara! Alias anti karat! La gimana enggak, lawong elemennya Sakazaki aja es hitam. Dan kalo enggak stainless steel, paling 5x pakai udah K.O. enggak bisa digunakan lagi alias karatan!_

_Vallen Nightmare :_

_Pistol elemen kegelapan. Punya beberapa tingkatan serangan, level satu ya buat Nouhime tadi. Black Magician... berarti Sakazaki termasuk kuat ya :D_

Oh ya! Makasih buat **Dissa-CHAlovers**! Moga kamu selalu di berkati TUHAN. DISSAyang Tuhan, DISSAnjung teman, DISSAmber PR tetep tegap, DISSAmbit Cangkul enggak pernah terjadi dan sebagainya.. MAKASIH!

MAKASIH BUAT SILLENT READER SEKALIAN!


	5. Chapter 5 : Sakazaki diculik?

We Are Lost!

Halo! Ketemu dengan saya lagi! Author Saki yang belakangan tau kalo saya sering dipanggil Crafty Kid sama bule. (Crafty Kid : Anak Licik/Anak yang penuh tipu muslihat).

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : saya enggak punya SenBasa sama beberapa bintang tamu. Mereka semua punya Capcom../( _0_)/

Warning! Warning ! : humor garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk. Pokerface maker, dan typoo bertebaran laksana hujan turun.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Sakazaki diculik?<p>

"Hayo.. kok ngelamun! Entar kesamber lo!" kata Tegami (Tika) berusaha mencairkan suasana dimana dirinya dan Sakazaki sedang makan bersama.

"Perasaan gua kok enggak tenang ya.." gumam Sakazaki. "Kenapa? eh, emang tadi elo ngeloyor kemana? Kok nyampe waktu 2 jam sih? Keluar kota?" tanya Tegami (Tika).

"Enggak.." kata Sakazaki. Tegami (Tika) menutup telinganya, berlindung dari omelan Sakazaki yang nyerocos waktu sewot.

Tapi nyatanya... Sakazaki diem tuh...

"Ada yang tidak beres.." gumam gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tegami (Tika) jadi terdiam mendengar itu.

"Hey.. kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Nouhime dan Ranmaru sendirian.." kata Masamune.

"Da-Darimana anda tahu!" kata Sakazaki. Takut kalau misalkan petualangan kecilnya diketahui Masamune.

"Dari Sasuke Sarutobi.." jawab Masamune. Wajah Sakazaki langsung berubah kesal.

"Dia.. pasti dia mengikutiku.." gumam Sakazaki. Dia memang merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat melakukan perjalanan itu.

"Tak kusangka.. padahal Uesugi Kenshin saja kewalahan dengan mereka berdua.." kata Masamune dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu.." lanjut Masamune. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, terdiam sejenak.

Sakazaki tersenyum. "Masamune-sama selalu menjadi tokoh utama di cerita kami.." kata Sakazaki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malamnya.<strong>_

Sakazaki benar-benar tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sekalipun Kojuuro, anggota klan Date, dan ketuanya sendiri. Masamune enggak ngorok. Dia tidak tenang, setelah beberapa saat memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dia pun bangkit, mengetahui rasa kantuk takkan bisa mengunjunginya.

Mengikuti langkah kaki kemana dia dibawa. Sakazaki berdiri di depan pintu kamar Masamune. Tuannya itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk, entah berjaga atau bagaimana. Sakazaki pun mulai mempertajam pikirannya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu gelisah, apakah karena tadi dia tidak berhasil menemukan senjata? Atau merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi. Entah kenapa, Kojuuro yang biasanya tidur tengah malam langsung tidur begitu Masamune juga tidur.

CRAAAAT!

Deg!

Gadis itu menoleh, bau anyir darah memenuhi ruangan itu. Insting pelacaknya berjalan. Orang itu berhasil menyusup ke pertahanan kapal Motochika, berarti dia cukup hebat.

"Hihihi... akan kunyanyikan misa kematian sebagai lagu tidurmu.. untuk selamanya.."

Deg!

Sakazaki langsung meraih Vallen Nightmare. Suara banci kalengan produk gagal yang mengambil wujud sebagai kuntilanak putih..

"_Sadness is my best food..."_

"Dasar lu.. kalo mau muncul ya muncul aja kali! Enggak usah pake ngomong-ngomong enggak jelas... gua juga tau kalo itu elo! Psikopat gila!" kata Sakazaki sewot. Dia tidak peduli kalo mungkin resiko mengatakan hal itu adalah mempercepat kematiannya.

"Hohoho.. kupikir bawahan baru Date Masamune berotak dingin seperti Kojuuro.. ternyata sama dengan tuannya.." kata Mitsuhide menampakkan dirinya.

"Tadi gua dikeroyok Nouhime sama Ranmaru.. sekarang elo.. terus kalo gua lolos.. bakal si Raja Iblis kumisan itu?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Entahlah.. tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran lebih lama lagi.. bocah.." kata Mitsuhide sambil menunjukkan darah di sabitnya.

"_What you want?"_ tanya Sakazaki.

"Hehe.. sebenarnya perintah dari Tuan Nobunaga adalah mengambilmu dan membawamu kepada Tuan Nobunaga.." kata Mitsuhide.

"Kalau memang aku yang kau inginkan.. lalu kenapa kau masih membunuhi mereka.." kata Sakazaki. "Kau tidak membunuh mereka yang tidur kan?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Ya.. kau tidak perlu khawatir.. selama kau mau mengikutiku pergi menghadap Tuan Nobunaga. Aku tidak akan menyentuh satu pun dari Klan Date.." kata Mitsuhide.

Sakazaki berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak tidur? Jika kau memeriksa kamarku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu yang mana kamarku?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Tentu saja aku tahu.." kata Mitsuhide. Dia pun tertawa cekikikan. "Temanmu yang baik ini akan memberikan semua yang aku butuhkan.." kata Mitsuhide sambil menjatuhkan seseorang.

"Te-Tegami?" tanya Sakazaki. Tegami (Tika) dalam keadaan diikat. "Saki.. maafkan aku.." kata Tegami (Tika).

"Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan dan keberanian untuk melawannya.. aku.. aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.. tolong maafkan aku.." kata Tegami (Tika). Sakazaki terdiam.

"Khuhuhuhu... sungguh drama yang hebat.." kata Mitsuhide. "Kau tahu.. Sakazaki Rikou? Anggota terkuat Ro_yal Guard _yang dijuluki sebagai _Aokishi Fenikkusu (_Blue Knight Phoenix)_?_ Tidak hanya memberiku informasi.. dia juga membantuku menanam bom racun di setiap sudut kamar di kapal ini.. terutama.. kamar Masamune Date.. tuanmu.."

Deg!

Sakazaki menatap pintu kamar Masamune.

"Mereka semua tertidur.. jika mereka menghirup semua itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.. mereka tidak akan bangun selamanya.." kata Mitsuhide.

"Dari sorot matamu.. aku sudah tahu.. kalau sebenarnya.. kau memiliki rasa kesepian dan kesedihan yang hebat.. bahkan Kichou.. setelah terkena seranganmu. Telah terkena dampak dari perasaanmu.. sungguh kekuatan kegelapan yang hebat... sampai bisa membaginya pada orang lain.." lanjut pria itu. Dia pun tertawa lagi.

"Dan ketika mereka semua mati.. kau akan sendirian.. dan perasaan itu akan semakin merajalela.." kata Mitsuhide mengakhiri pidatonya.

Sakazaki menggertakkan giginya, lalu melihat ke arah Tegami (Tika). Sementara sahabatnya itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tapi semua itu bisa dicegah.. jika kau mau mengikutiku menuju Tuan Nobunaga.." Mitsuhide seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakazaki.

Mitsuhide mengarahkan satu sabitnya pada leher Tegami (Tika). Sementara satu sabit lagi mengarah pada Sakazaki.

"Bagaimana? Seberapa bencinya kau pada temanmu... kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya kan?" tanya Mitsuhide. Memancing reaksi Sakazaki selanjutnya yang pasti akan menarik.

"Kutanya.. kau bisa memilih.. Date Masamune, Dokuganryuu.. tuanmu. Atau temanmu ini.. Tegami Mitarashi? Jika kau memilih salah satu. Satu lagi akan mati.. tapi jika kau salah kata.. mereka semua bisa mati.." kata Mitsuhide.

"Atau kau bisa memilih jalan tengah.. mengikutiku menuju Tuan Nobunaga.. mereka semua akan tewas.." lanjut Mitsuhide.

Sakazaki berpikir sejenak. "Masamune-sama..." gumamnya. Sakazaki berjalan menuju Mitsuhide.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sa-Saki.. ja-jangan jangan.." Tegami (Tika) mulai menyadari maksud temannya itu.

"Saki! Kau tidak perlu ikut dengannya! Biar aku saja yang mati! Ini semua salahku! Biar aku yang membayarnya!" kata Tegami (Tika).

"Aku selalu sendirian pada akhirnya.. aku tidak mau jika Masamune-sama dan kau mati begitu saja!" kata Sakazaki sambil meraih Tegami (Tika) dan langsung menjauh dari Mitsuhide.

Sementara Mitsuhide nampak tidak terkejut dengan itu. Dia merentangkan kedua sabitnya di atas.

"Tempatku tidak lain adalah di samping Masamune-sama.. kekuatan dan nyawaku ada di cengkramannya dan Tuhan.. gua enggak sudi masuk ke daerah pembunuh macam banci kaleng taman lawang kayak elo.." kata Sakazaki sambil menodong Vallen Nightmare.

"kalo elo ngejual.. gua nyicil.." lanjut Sakazaki akhirnya.

Dan akhirnya tak terelakan terjadilah pertukaran kata 'hiat' dan 'ciat' diantara 2 orang itu.

* * *

><p>"Hem.." Masamune terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya.. Apa? Terbuka?<p>

"Siapa yang membukanya?" tanya Masamune pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun hendak berjalan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu...

Setetes darah...

Masamune langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia semakin terkejut melihat ada pistol tergeletak di depan kamarnya.

Pria bermata satu itu langsung memeriksa pistol itu. Seperti tidak asing.. pistol putih yang tidak asing. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Blue Knight Phoenix_

_Sakazaki Rikou_

"_Little girl?"_

**_to be continue_**

* * *

><p>Balasan review!<p>

**Dyah-chan :**

Halo mbak bro! Apakah dirimu dyah rahmatika anjani? Ya.. Saeko Honekawa memang pintar..

**Lulu no ryucute :**

Makasih buat ngakakmu dan reviewmu! Nggak papa kok.. kakak juga sering kayak gitu..

MAKASIH SEMUANYAAAAAAA!


End file.
